


Sad Juvia, Ice-Cold Gray, and Extremely Happy Natsu

by Watashi_wa_Okami



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watashi_wa_Okami/pseuds/Watashi_wa_Okami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot GraTsu smut. As the title says: Sad Juvia, Ice-Cold Gray (to Juvia), and Extremely Happy Natsu. If it's a smut GraTsu, you can guess why that's de title. My first bxb smut, and first smut ever posted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Juvia, Ice-Cold Gray, and Extremely Happy Natsu

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so please don't be too harsh.  
> This will be a lemon, smut, whatever the fuck you call it, that's what this is. Don't like, don't read.

The day began cold, freezing, to be exact. It was simple as to why, the answer clear as day for all the mages who live and work in Magnolia; magic. Beautiful magic, a part of life. Held near and dear by many, even to people who might not even use it.

The magic was generating from a certain blue-haired water mage who had just been turned down by the love of her life; Gray Fullbuster. The reason it is freezing is not because of Gray's magic, but from the downpour of Juvia's slowly breaking heart. The cause; Natsu Dragneel.

Events seemed to have lined up perfectly to the point that Gray had turned her down suddenly and harshly some time before Natsu and Gray announced their relationship. And boy was Juvia shocked. Heartbroken. Devastated.

Wasn't he her Gray-sama? How could her Gray-sama do this to her?

So, in a moment of suffering and denial, she fled the guild and the storm began soon after. The celebration for the couple wasn't stopped by this, albeit not as energetic as it could be. Everyone knew the cause, and some, namely Lucy, Mira, Lisanna and surprisingly enough, Gejeel, had gone to Juvia's aid. The raining had only slowed. But not as if Gray cared any more on it.

Natsu had been eager about telling the guild. Excited when Gray finally given him a date. Of course a few people, namely Happy, Lucy and Erza, had already known of the two liking one another, and helped to actually get them together. Erza felt that an accomplishment worthy of telling many people, while Happy just spoke often, with an exaggerated roll of the tongue:

"They liiiiike each other~!" To this, everyone would just laugh.

Of course they liked each other.

But no one knew what went on behind doors, something people would guess, but then remember Natsu's denseness and brush off the idea.

But they seemed to have forgotten that if Natsu wasn't so dense as to not get in a relationship with a man he actually loved, who said he would be too dense to know a few... other things?

That night, Natsu had gone to Gray's place per Happy's order, since the blue cat was very adamant about spending their first night together as an official couple. Although they had been a secret one for quite some time. And when Happy told them to go to the house by themselves, they didn't object much.

Not. At.All.

As soon as Gray unlocked the door and stepping inside, impatient palms shoved him forward aggressively, before his door slammed shut and a hot mouth slammed onto Gray's lips. Natsu wanted him badly, it seemed.

They stayed in the kiss for some time, making out, and eventually the pinkette licked Gray's lips asking for entry, which the ice mage permitted. They battled for dominance, and it quickly became something like a competition for the two rivals, one which Natsu was surprisingly losing. But then again, he had a disadvantage. Gray had latched onto him, curling his fingers in the pink locks, and tugging slightly-not enough to break them apart, but just enough to get the dragon slayer even more aroused.

So yeah, Natsu wasn't doing so well.

They explored each others wet caverns, making out and stumbling through the house, Gray having to walk backwards, Natsu forcing him to do so. They moan into each others mouths, sending vibrations through their bodies, and soon fall onto a plush substance.

The long make-out session is forced to a stop by the need for air, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths as they pull apart, faces so close they're breathing the same air. Taking in greedy gulps. Natsu's sharp, onyx eyes glare up at the ice mage, a growl escaping from his throat. Eyes sharp and calculating, staring into his soul, and Gray could feel a tightness in his boxers, pants long gone, as usual. Not like Natsu was mad or anything. Made it easier for him.

Moving his sharp gaze down he could see the bulge the dark blue boxers could barely hold down. And was he gonna have fun teasing his boyfriend tonight. Looking back into the slowly widening gaze of Gray, Natsu knew Gray was onto something.

The pinkette slinks down slowly, forcing Gray to spread his legs a bit as he got in between them, before placing his mouth on the clothes-covered bulge. Gray's eyes widen and he tries and fails to stifle a moan as he feels a slight moistness from Natsus mouth.

Ever since getting together with the pinkette, he knew never to underestimate him. He knew now, more than ever before. But Gray was still in the game. Gray had to think of something before his mind turned completely into a puddle of melted ice, which he had learned Natsu could do to him very quickly. And so Gray did the one thing he knew Natsu wasn't too into, neither of them really were, and yet Gray knew Natsu also enjoyed it.

He grabs the pinkette by his shoulders, and is able to shakily take his mouth away from his cock, before smirking at Natsu's more shocked face. In a moment, they've switched positions; Natsu laying on the bed, Gray on top, pressing his body into the pinkettes, erection rubbing erection.

Natsu's face flushes, and he moans alongside Gray. Although Natsu was very good at making Gray become completely vulnerable, Gray knew a thing or two as well. Natsu somehow had enough mental strength to send a glare Gray's way, but was quickly put to a stop as Gray captures Natsu's lips with his own colder ones. Natsu kisses him back with renewed fervor, but that was simply a distraction for the ice mage as he gets Natsu out of his pants.

It was an odd game they played sometimes, which neither really thought of as much of a game until the next day. But right then, Gray was winning, and Natsu couldn't care less. The ice mage, got Natsu stark naked, the pinkette helping him do so, but still pressed beneath the strippers bare torso. Gray held a long kiss with Natsu before moving down. Down the jaw, chest, where he didn't forget to tweak the nipples, causing an erotic moan to come from Natsu's throat, and slowly Gray made his way to Natsu's full-blown erection. It was by no means small, and tonight Gray was in charge and could do whatever the hell he wanted. And at that moment, he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

Wrapping cold, calloused fingers around Natsu's cock, he began to stroke, while also inserting a single finger into the pinkettes ass. The sudden intrusion shocks Natsu, and he writhes for a moment before freezing and melting into the flow of Gray.

The reason? A moist, warm mouth wrapping around the head of his penis. It felt so good, and Gray begins to bob his head up and down as well as finger his ass, Natsu could only moan, gripping the sheets below. Cause when it feels that good, who gives a damn about anything else. Surely not Natsu.

Gray had progressed with inserting another finger, and getting Natsu even deeper. After some time, he became pretty good at blow jobs, albeit not as good as Natsu. Cause Natsu had some pretty nasty, but AMAZING, tricks up his sleeve. And Gray knew he wasn't the only one to know that. After all, Cana was quite the drunk and Natsu has had rather depressing days, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened next...

Natsu's increased moaning brings Gray out of that train of thought, as he gets Natsu even deeper, scissoring his fingers, moving them around a bit, trying to find THE spot.

Gray then curls his fingers and Natsu's back arches, eyes widening and jaw dropped as a shudder races through his body and a moan louder than any other before comes out alongside a gasp. An erotic sight and even greater turn-on for the ice mage.

And there it is. The G-spot, or rather, the prostrate. Gray hits the spot again, Natsu writhing under his touch. Gray slowly takes his mouth off of Natsu's flushed cock, seeing how the pinkette is about to blow, and with a smirk simply adds a third finger.

Natsu has a slight wince, taking more of the sheets below into his palms, but in his euphoric state, he could also care less about the pain. Because it felt so damn good! Gray, to him, is the best fucking person on the planet. In anyway you can interpret that sentence.

Gray, believing Natsu was finally ready, easy slipped out of his boxers, his cock begging for attention, Natsu's sharp eyes landing on it before travelling up Gray's body until it reached his eyes, the onyx orbs hungry and full of need and desperation.

Gray couldn't just leave his dragon hanging, now could he?

And so, Gray grabbed some lube and put it over his penis, once that was done Gray turns to Natsu, seeing that hungry and impatient look once more. Aligning his large appendage with Natsu's hole, he inserts the head in rather slowly. Natsu was still tight, even if he was no longer a virgin. But it slipped in rather easily, but the ice mage was going too slow in Natsu's mind.

"What the fu-uck? Too slow." Natsu manages out, and Gray looks down, seeing the erotic sight. Natsu's face is flushed, toned body covered in a sheet of sweat, making him glisten. Eyes hard yet glazed over.

"Well-" Gray couldn't even finish before Natsu spoke up.

"Fuck me, you asshole."

"You mean 'fuck my asshole'?" Natsu simply growled at that, saying some indecencies, but Gray got the message, and obeyed. He moved faster into the pinkette, feeling the tight walls around his erection, and once he's all the way in they just sit there for a moment. Gray letting Natsu adjust, Natsu, well, adjusting. The pinkette then twitches for a moment before looking up to Gray. And the ice mage knew he was ready, and without another word began to fuck his newly-official boyfriend.

Natsu easily got lost in the feeling, and after some time Gray hit his prostrate, and Natsu, oddly enough, jumped slightly and moaned so loud and with a higher pitch than usual. Unable to think of anything else, and Gray knew that he had once again found the spot. And they just kept going at it, unable to think of anything else for the rest of the night.

The next morning, not only getting a list of complaints about noise and a sense-of-privacy, but also hearing Natsu go on and on about how he absolutely did NOT give into Gray, and how he'd NEVER do that. Gray, however, knew otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? I don't know, first time writing it something like this, so I doubt it's good. Bu~t, I will write more. Feedback is appreciated! Watashi wa Okami!


End file.
